seventeenhundreadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rear Admiral Johnathan Edward Breasly I
Johnathan Breasly (September 3, 1697 - March 25, 1782) was an important officer in the Royal Navy, famous for his participation in the capture of much of Nassau, and the behind-the-scene battles he took place in, defending both British and New World shores. He is noted for rather brusque and unbending personality. During his many combats, he recieved many wounds, including the loss of his left leg to Spanish cutthroats along the coast of the Yucatan. Of several victories, his most noted was the Battle of Turtling Bay, where his heavily damaged fleet, alone defended the exposed harbour from an onslaught of the deadly Spanish fleet. Breasly was born into a moderately wealthy family in Manchester, England, and joined the Navy through the influence of a local Fort commander at his new home of Georgetown, Guyana. He rose slowly, yet steadily, through the ranks, before attaining the rank of Lieutenant, where his career hit it's golden time, and he developed skills quickly. He quickly distinguished himself by helping defeat the pirate menace known as Enoch Ensor, who had led the attack which took the British port of Bartica, when he was in command of the HMS Apollo, a fifth-rate Ship of the Line, which had been taken into his command shortly after his escape from a Tortugan jail. Shortly after his "debut" battle, he was on patrol off the coast of a Spanish port known as Vera Cruz, where British privateers fired on Spanish cutthroats, who had been cutting off all trade to that area. There, when his ship was sunken, he lost his left leg. Despite such a vicious blow to his body, he recuperated in Port Royal, and continued fighting six months later. The following year, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and helped win a sea battle off the Barbary Coast, allied with the French. After many years of victories and political movements, Breasly was promoted to Rear Admiral of the Fleet. He led his miniature armada through the seas, conquering any in his path. Finally, at the Battle of Sommerset on March 25, 1782, Breasly's ship exploded, destroying his crew. He was fished from the wreckage, alive, but later died because of various burns and wounds. He was buried in Essex later that year. Early life Johnathan Breasly was born on 3 September, 1697, in Barten Manor, Manchester, England, and was the second oldest of three children. His father, Edmund Breasly, was a member of Parliament who had good ties in the mining business, and mother was the daughter of a French noble by the name of Jeanne of Rheims. They had met when Edmund attended a conference between he and a Spanish trade mogul, neither of which wanted to enter the other's country. The conference was hosted in Rheims, with Jeanne's father providing the necessary land. They fell in love, and nine months later, gave birth to Harold Martin Breasly. Several weeks after Harold's birth, the family moved to London, to be closer Westminster Palace. There, Edmund and Jeanne were wed. Within a year, they gave birth to Johnathan Edward Breasly. Johnathan was a good, healthy boy. He did not attend day care, but was cared for by his mother. At the age of eleven, the queen passed, and the German duke named Georg Ludwig took the throne. Edmund, despising Ludwig, resigned from his post, and moved his family as far from England as possible. This meant that they were going to Georgetown. After many months at sea, they finally arrived. Johnathan was sent to a presitgious school in Rosignol, a nearby port. There, he became deeply immersed in the dreams of becoming a member of the Royal Navy. That dream would come soon. Early naval career Johnathan was caught one day alone in the market, and was ambushed by several bandits. After defending himself, a squad of soldiers came and killed the bandits. Johnathan, for his bravery, was offered a job as a cadet in the Navy. Going through little training, he was placed aboard the Tide Chariot, a small 'La Belle' Corvette, which was being used as a courier ship. After serving on it for several months, two larger pirate ships attacked, leaving them captain-less, heavily damaged, and low on supplies. Breasly, having learned how to fare rough seas while traveling across the Atlantic, became temporary captain, and sailed them to Jenny Bay, where they put him on permanent detail. Shortly after helping clear a band of rouges from Jenny Bay, Breasly was sent back to Rosignol, and put under the command of Edward Swain, an high-ranking, prestigious admiral. He was promoted to Midshipman, and placed aboard the HMS Apollo a fifth-rate Ship of the Line that patrolled waters near New Granada. Breasly served for two years upon the HMS Apollo, before it was captured off the coast of Biloxi, on a secret mission. They were brought to Golden Lake, where they were enslaved for several months. Category:Under Construction